<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak To Me Through Flowers by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603992">Speak To Me Through Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1800s, Angst, Dark Academia, F/F, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romeo and Juliet vibes, Secret love, Victorian era, communication by flowers, royalcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Hope dreams of finding a soulmate. All the princes she has dated in the past have not been anything but unkind gentlemen. But one day, she meets Lady Josette. Daughter to Duke Stefan and Duchess Caroline, and their forbidden love with secret messages through the exchangement of flowers, blossoms. </p><p>OR<br/>A Princess/Lady au + Romeo and Juliet vibes in the victorian era but make it gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak To Me Through Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1845, United Kingdom (Victorian Era) </p><p> </p><p>Princess Hope Mikaelson lies awake in her bedroom at Mikaelson Palace. She dreams to have the freedom to walk and roam free like all the other regular children out there, but she cannot. Her father, King Klaus, and her mother, Queen Hayley, do not allow their daughter to walk anywhere outside. Today, Hope is to meet and greet the Duke and Duchess. Their daughters, Josette and Elizabeth are supposed to come along too. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope." King Klaus says as he walks into her bedroom. "Our guests will be here any minute. Please get prepared."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, father." Hope replies. She gets up from her bed and changes into a different dress. Hope has a lot of dresses, and sometimes, she wishes she could just be free. Roam around like a normal 17 year old. But she isn't a normal 17 year old. She's the 17 year old daughter of a king. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, King Klaus calls Hope downstairs. She exits her bedroom and goes down the stairs. When Hope gets downstairs, she's greeted by Duchess Caroline, Duke Stefan and their daughters, Josette and Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>Josette has long brown hair with curls at the bottom, and Elizabeth has long blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Hope says as she curtseys. "I am princess Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty." Josette says, as soon as she sees the auburn haired princess. She's blown away. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."  She pulls out a rose from behind her back. "A rose for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Hope." Elizabeth says as she curtseys.</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure is all mine, Josette and Elizabeth." Hope nods back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, darling. Why don't you show Josette and Elizabeth around while your father and I talk with the Duke and Duchess." Queen Hayley tells Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mother." Hope replies. "Do you ladies enjoy gardens?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We do very much." Josette nods. </p><p> </p><p>Hope leads Josette and Elizabeth out to the garden. "This is our garden."</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful." Josette says. She looks at Hope. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are, though, M'lady." </p><p> </p><p>Hope blushes. "Oh, thank you, Lady Josette." She says. </p><p> </p><p>"Please." Josette says. "You may call me Josie. I only go by <em> Lady Josette </em> when I have to introduce myself to my mother's and father's friends." </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Josie." Hope replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, might I ask where your lillies, are?" Josie asks Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Right this way." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"Dearest sister, will you be alright if I follow Hope and see the lilies?" Josie asks her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Go. I'll be fine." Elizabeth replies.</p><p> </p><p>Hope leads Josie to the lillies. "May I ask why you asked to see the lillies?" She asks Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"M'lady. For as long as I could remember, my heart beats for you. I want to have you and hold you. But I mustn't, for our love is forbidden. But I must give you this." Josie says as she hands Hope a white lily. "A white lily means <em> my love is pure. </em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Josette." Hope gasps as she takes the lily from Josie's hand. "It is beautiful, I shall cherish it forever." She says. "For as long as I could remember; my heart beats for you too." </p><p> </p><p>"We are alone, yes?" Josie asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hope asks her.</p><p> </p><p>"Would it be troublesome if I ask for a kiss?" Josie asks her.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." Hope replies. Josie leans in and their lips meet. It starts to rain just as their kiss deepens. Hope pulls back. "We musn't tell a soul about our love."</p><p> </p><p>"I shan't." Josie replies. "My love for you is too strong, M'lady." </p><p> </p><p>"Carry me with you, My Josette." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never let you go." Josie replies. "Does this mean you will have me, Princess?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Josette. For many months, I've dreamt about meeting the beautiful daughter of the Duke and Duchess, and for I have only ever seen potraits of you. But seeing your beauty in person. Seeing your heart and your soul." Hope says. "Josette, I'm all yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Then would it trouble you if I ask for another kiss?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." Hope replies. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>